


The Rainbow Squids: Halloween Special

by Branchwing (MaplesHaiku)



Series: The Rainbow Squids [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Costumes, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Language, One Shot, agent 24 is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaplesHaiku/pseuds/Branchwing
Summary: It's almost Halloween, and as per Agent 8's suggestion, the Rainbow Squids agree to have a costume contest against Octa Prisma. Who will win?
Series: The Rainbow Squids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994041
Kudos: 1





	The Rainbow Squids: Halloween Special

**Author's Note:**

> Notice: This is a one-shot that stems from the main story, "The Rainbow Squids." Reading it is not required.
> 
> Not all events mentioned have been covered in the main story, so if you wish to hold off on spoilers, please wait until chapter 79 (if my calculations are correct) of the main story has been published, or even better, after Season 3 is finished. Though, I don't predict that to come until early next year, so if you are reading the main story and don't want to wait, please keep this warning in mind. As of publishing, there are 68 chapters of the main story.
> 
> Rated T for language.

_Alexis's PoV_

One fall day, a group of inklings gathered around a table, grey clouds hanging over them. Every seat was occupied, except one. Sighing, a red-haired inkling boy leaned against the pole, crossing his arms as a determined look came across his features.

"Halloween's in a week. What are we gonna do?"

"Go trick-or-treating," a green-haired inkling girl suggested bluntly. "It's as simple as that."

"I didn't go trick-or-treating _last year_ ," a purple-haired inkling boy pointed out. "Seems silly to start doin' it again."

The red-haired boy, Roy, groaned, placing a tan-skinned hand on his face. "Dammit, Perry..."

"Well, then we need a new idea," an indigo-haired inkling boy concluded. "Like..."

Before he could finish his sentence, footsteps could be heard, racing towards them. Everyone turned their attention to the figure that steadily grew larger and larger. An octoling with light brown skin and magenta, almost pink, curly hair approached them, stopping to catch her breath right in front of the metal table. She bowed and removed some papers from under her arm. She presented the flier to them, and everyone took one.

"Oh, Eight," an orange-haired girl with short hair greeted. "Whatcha doin' here?"

The octoling straightened and gave a dopey smile. "I did want... To bring you this." She turned the flier in such a way that it would now face them. "The Squid Sisters, a costume contest in Deca Wings. Only I did the planning."

"That's not true!" the short-haired inkling, Alexis, scolded. "Three and I were literally _there_ when you came up with the idea!"

Eight frowned with a sigh. "You right." She raised her hand, touching the golden toothpick that sat on her ear. "But, I am proud of it."

The green-haired girl, Geneva, smiled, leaning on the table on placing a fist on her cheek. "I know."

Perry read the flier. "Is, like, Off the Hook gonna come on and announce this contest? Will they be there?" His voice steadily grew more excited as he continued on.

"No," Alexis answered. "It's just us and..." Her eyes narrowed as she thought of the next part of her sentence. "... _Octa Prisma._ "

"Aw..." he whined, pouting.

"Why, though?" an orange-haired girl with wavy hair asked. She was Octavia, Alexis's older sister. "I wouldn't mind having others come."

"Callie did not want much attention," Eight replied. "Um... Shit..." She looked down at her feet, shuffling them.

"Huh, I thought Callie was the one who liked attention." Roy had now returned to his seat, though his arms were still crossed.

"Yeah, seems weird for her not to want it," agreed the indigo-haired boy, Inigo.

"Well, I just want to make her happy," the octoling noted, a little sheepish. "It be scary to get on the bad side of everyone."

"I can understand that," a blue-haired inkling girl, comforted her. "For the longest time, all I wanted was everyone's approval." She looked up, now meeting Eight's magenta eyes with her blue ones. "I still do. Kind of."

"You are sweet, Bonnie." The magenta-haired octoling clasped her hands together. She looked between the Rainbow Squids. "So, you will come, yes?"

"Of course," a yellow-haired inkling boy chirped, pumping a fist. "Can't leave a friend behind, no matter the species!"

"Yuri's words are mine," Perry commented. "I'll come, and betcha I'll win."

"I'm coming," Inigo announced. "It'd be a nice break from everything."

"Yeah, it'd be fun!" Octavia agreed. She looked at her beige-skinned friend. "Don't you agree?"

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah. I like dressing up, so that's a bonus."

"What about you, Roy?" Geneva turned around to face him. "You coming?"

"Yeah," he confirmed. "This _is_ in the middle of the day, right?" Eight nodded. "K, then I'm coming. I already planned to trick-or-treat, anyways."

* * *

_A few days earlier..._

Alexis stood in the middle of the dull hallway of the apartment complex, standing outside a door. She knocked on the door, and she heard someone get up and walk towards it. The squid to open it was Agent 3. A fair-skinned hand was covering her right eye. When she saw who had come at her door, she lowered it, revealing her bad eye - it had been stained turquoise thanks to the brief time she had been controlled by Commander Tartar. She wasn't present during the whole ordeal, only being a bystander while she watched Agent 8 cover a giant statue with her ink. She only learned what happened after everything was dealt with, at their return to Cuttlefish Cabin.

"Oh, hey Four," Three greeted. "You got Eight's text?"

"Yeah, what's the issue?" she asked.

"She said she's planning something. I dunno what, but it's something."

 _It better not be bad!_ After the thought, Alexis found herself shaking her head. _That's silly, this is Agent 8 we're talking about. She saved Inkopolis, just like Three and I did!_

"Let's see what it is," she found herself saying instead.

Agent 3 nodded and turned around, her long hair trailing behind her. They approached a light grey couched. Three bumped into the arm, causing her to trip and fall into the cushions. Agent 8, who was sitting on it, snorted, which then turned into a giggle. The inkling turned into a squid, where the octoling grabbed her and positioned her on the seat next to her. The green squid reformed, her face red with embarrassment.

Agent 4 sat down on the chair directly opposite of the couch, the three now circling around the coffee table. "So, whatcha got?"

The octoling pulled a paper out of her pocket and unfolded it, revealing a doodle featuring the Squid Sisters and the agents, dressed up. "Ta da! Costume contest!"

"A...contest?" Three raised an eyebrow. "Lemme see that." Eight handed her the paper and she scanned it. "There's no writing on it. It's just everyone dressed up."

"I cannot write Inkling well," she pointed out. "Remember?"

"True," she conceded. "I like it."

"Of course you like it, you're _dating_ her!" Four argued.

Eight frowned. "You do not like my idea?"

"Well, I do, I-" Alexis stopped herself. "I really just put my foot in my mouth, didn't I?"

Everyone laughed, and once it settled down, the octoling continued. "For part two, we need to talk to the Squid Sisters."

"You think they'll be at the cabin right now?" the long-haired inkling asked.

"They should be," the short-haired inkling informed. "They're usually there if it's not the middle of the night. Or morning."

"They've been there less ever since Cap'n came back," she pointed out. "Probably since he can just watch over Octavio now."

"Let us see," the curly-haired octoling declared, standing straight up. She grabbed Three's hand and started running towards the exit, the piece of paper in the hand.

"Hey, wait up!" Agent 4 called, running after them.

They ran through the hallway, down to the first floor, where they exited the building. They ran down the sidewalk, passing by the citizens of Inkopolis. Whenever they bumped into someone, Alexis was quick to apologize, but the other agents did not say a single word. Perhaps that was what she admired about the two of them the most - their determination to complete anything, no matter how big or small the problem is. They entered Inkopolis Square, where Eight immediately dove into the manhole leading to Octo Canyon. It took a few seconds for Three to react, nearly crashing into the grate as the tentacle wrapped around her hand pulled her towards it. She turned into a squid in the nick of time, green ink trailing behind her. Agent 4 quickly followed her, turning into an orange squid.

They emerged in their hero gear, plopping on the grate leading back. A few birds resting on a fence flew away upon their arrival, startled. Agent 8 rolled off of Agent 3 and stood up straight. The silver heels on her boots added to her height, supposedly now reaching six feet. A green mark covered her back, and she wore a black crop-top and a short skirt with pants underneath. Yellow bracelets circled a wrist and an ankle. She looked back at Agent 3, who now rose to her own feet, a little off-balance, with pink eyes. She wore the classic hero suit alongside a black cape with a silver three on it. Agent 4 herself was wearing the new version of the hero suit, which was more sleek compared to the first version. Her hoodie was neon yellow with reflective stripes, and her shoes were bulky and had orange accents.

Callie, Marie, and Cap'n Cuttlefish were all sitting on a bench outside of the Cuttlefish Cabin, talking among themselves. The old inkling waved his cane in the air, as if he was telling a story to his grandsquids. Marie put the tip of her green prop umbrella to the ground, also like a cane. They looked over at the three agents and waved. Agent 8 ran over to them and presented the poster.

"I think we should have a costume contest!" she exclaimed. "See? We dress up, and we get others."

"I think it'd be fun," Agent 3 added, joining her. "What do ya think?"

"A costume contest?" Marie smirked, bringing a hand up to her chin. "Maybe this is Team Costume Party's redemption."

Callie sighed. "I'd prefer a fancy party."

"C'mon, Callie! Not in the Squidoween spirit?"

"Well, it _is_ Squidoween. It's like my sworn duty to dress up each year!" The black-haired inkling perked up. "Ooh, maybe I'll be a pirate!"

"You were a pirate three years ago," the grey-haired inkling pointed out.

"So? It's been three years! That's plenty of time to decide to dress up as a pirate again!"

"Hmm..." Agent 3 smiled. "That gives me an idea."

"What?" Agent 4 turned to the older agent, intrigued.

"Nothing," she dismissed. "You'll see on Halloween."

"Anyways, I'll be a werewolf," Marie announced. "I've been putting some thought into it."

"Oh yeah! I haven't picked out a costume _at all_!" Callie remarked. "I mean, we still have a week, so that's plenty of time!"

"So, you will do the contest?" Agent 8 inquired, excited.

"Yeah," the grey-haired idol stated.

"Maybe in a small group," the black-haired idol suggested. "These crowds are tiring me _out_ lately."

"Oh, OK," the octoling simply said.

"The Rainbow Squids vs. Octa Prisma," Three proposed. "We all know them, so why not bring some familiar faces?"

"Hey, could I join in too, bucko?" Cap'n Cuttlefish suddenly spoke up. "I could use a good costume party!"

"It's not a party, Gramps! It's a contest!" Callie corrected him.

"They're pretty close," he noted. "It'd be fun either way."

"Well Gramps, yes, you can join," Marie declared. "Just try to put in some effort."

"Yay!" Eight cheered. "Thank you!"

Callie smiled. "No prob!"

* * *

_Later, on Halloween..._

Octavia and Alexis were the first to arrive at Deca Wings, the park nearest to Inkopolis Square. It was completely empty, save for a jellyfish preparing the stage. The Squid Sisters' logo was used as the backdrop of the stage. A few chairs were set up for the audience.

"I think we're too early," Octavia commented, looking at her phone.

"No, it's supposed to start in a half hour," Alexis assured her. "No one just hasn't come yet."

"Well, since we're alone..." Via gave her sister her phone and stood back. "How do I look?" She put her hand on her hip, smiling. She wore a fairy costume, though the short-haired inkling suspected that the costume was based on Marie's stage outfit, being a sparkling, orange corset dress. Plastic orange wings were attached to her back, and she wore white tights with orange flats. A black bow was attached to her head. "Take a pic."

Alexis snapped a picture and handed it back to her sister. "Ooh, now take one of me!"

The wavy-haired inkling took Alexis's phone, and she ran back and posed. The short-haired inkling wore a kyonshi hat and a long, black robe. She also wore white socks alongside black flats. After the picture was taken, she returned to her sister and took her phone back.

"Ahem."

The sisters turned around to face a green-haired octoling boy and a purple-haired octoling girl. Giovanni and Peyton. The former wore a black ninja costume, while the latter wore a skeleton bodysuit.

"Hello." Giovanni raised a hand and waved. Peyton nodded and waved as well.

Alexis's orange eyes blinked. "That's it? You just walked up to us to say 'hi'?"

"Yes, basically," the purple-haired girl confirmed.

She scoffed. "That's lame."

"Lame?!" Taken aback, the fair-skinned boy stepped away. "I am trying to be friendly!"

"Well, you got a lot of work to do," she grumbled.

"Hey." Roy and Inigo walked up to them, wearing their own costumes. "What's goin' on here?" the latter inquired.

"We just say 'hello,'" Peyton replied.

Giovanni looked at Alexis. "What are _you_ supposed to be?"

"A kyonshi!" the short-haired inkling insisted. "I thought the hat made it obvious!"

Via turned around to look at the newcomers. "Your costumes are nice."

"Thanks," said Roy. A hockey mask covered his face, his red eyes barely visible. He wore an unzipped, brown jacket, with a black t-shirt underneath. He wore long, black pants and brown boots that matched the jacket. A plastic axe was in one of his hands. "I'm supposed to be Jason. Y'know, from _Friday the 13th_?"

"I hate scary movies..." Peyton whined, frowning.

"Hey, it's fitting," Inigo argued. He was dressed as a classic vampire, with a powder covering his face, making him appear paler. A black cape trailed behind him, and he wore a white dress shirt and black dress pants otherwise. "Don't you think?"

" _We are here!_ " a high-pitched voice announced, interrupting them. A dark-skinned octoling girl with yellow hair was running up to them, wearing a witch costume. Trailing behind her was an octoling boy with orange hair shaped into an afro. At first, Alexis thought he was a giant pumpkin, but that turned out not to be the case. He appeared to be wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt and pants underneath the pumpkin costume.

"Yvonne! Oscar!" the purple-haired octoling called. "You _are_ here."

"Yvonne insisted we get on time," explained the orange-haired octoling boy, Oscar. "And I have to drive..."

"But we are here now!" Yvonne exclaimed. "For the contest!" She started looking around. "Where are the Squid Sisters?"

"They're not here yet," noted Inigo. "Wonder where they are."

"Me-" Alexis stopped herself when she noticed the aforementioned figures in the distance. Cap'n Cuttlefish was with them too, a white bedsheet covering them. They approached them and waved. "There they are!" she announced.

Gio gasped. "The Squid Sisters?!"

"The Squid Sisters!" Oscar exclaimed.

"The Squid Sisters!" followed everyone else.

"Hey, you're here," Marie greeted. "Later than I hoped, but we still have time."

"Woah, octolings ahoy!" Cap'n Cuttlefish gasped, taken off-guard. "I've never seen the entire team!"

"This isn't the _entire_ team," Alexis pointed out. "Eight, Brayden, and Iris haven't come yet."

"Yuri, Geneva, Bonnie, and Perry haven't come either," Octavia added. "So, guess we're even for now, counting Alexis."

"Who will be the next to come?" Gio teased, sitting down on one of the chairs. "I am excited."

"Time to get ready!" Callie bubbled. "C'mon, we have twenty minutes!"

The Squid Sisters dashed off to the stage, wearing their costumes. When they arrived, Alexis could get a better look at what they were wearing. Callie was also wearing a vampire costume, contrary to what she said over a week ago. A frilly headpiece rested on the top of head, not dissimilar to the headpiece she usually wore. She wore a white dress shirt like Inigo did, though a plain black corset resembling her stage outfit was over it. She wore purple tights, and it was then she noticed the tips of her hair were purple as well. She wore her normal white gloves and black heels. Two vampire fangs were poking out of her mouth, and red spots were painted around her lips. A black cape with a large collar was draped across her body, the inside of it purple.

Marie was dressed as a werewolf. The tips of her hair were orange, and she wore orange tights as well. Wolf ears were situated on her head, and grey faux fur covered her chest, flaring out at her shoulders. Over the wolf ears was a circular headpiece not unlike her usual headpiece, although it had an orange-and-black bat design on it. She wore grey gloves that resembled a wolf and a simple black corset dress, much like her stage outfit. More faux fur covered her ankles, and she wore black boots that doubled as heels. The Squid Sisters were now warming up their voices on the stage, a jellyfish pulling the microphones away.

Five minutes later, a tan-skinned octoling boy and an indigo-haired octoling girl arrived, wearing costumes as well. Giovanni turned around to look at them and waved. The former, Brayden, was wearing a simple knight costume that was colored silver. A matching fake sword was fasted to his belt. Alexis didn't recognize him at first - the helmet hid his blue hair. It was not until he started speaking to Gio that she recognized him. The latter octoling, Iris, was dressed as a clown. Her fair-skinned face was painted stark white, magenta triangles drawn under her eyes. A magenta dot was painted on her nose, too. Her clothing was baggy, much like an actual clown. She wore a white, frilly collar, and the jumpsuit she wore was white as well, though it was covered in rainbow polka dots. She wore large, floppy, red shoes and red gloves.

Roy looked over his shoulder to see the newcomers and was promptly startled. "Holy shit!" He nearly fell out of his chair, but he quickly repositioned himself. "What is _that_?!"

Iris turned around to face him. "Huh?"

He pointed the fake axe towards her. "Begone!"

"Roy, she's just dressed as a clown," Inigo assured him.

"Yeah. And clowns are terrifying," the red-haired inkling protested. He gestured towards the indigo-haired octoling. "Do you _see_ how much red is in that outfit?!"

"Roy, your primary ink color is red," Octavia sneered. "Kinda hypocritical."

"Oh, shut up," he grumbled.

Iris put her hands on her hips. "If you are going to insult my costume, then leave."

He looked away from her. "Fine. But I'm not watching when you come on stage."

Another five minutes passed, and then Alexis heard someone whistle from behind her.

"We're here," Geneva announced, standing next to Eight.

"What do you think?" the pink-haired octoling asked.

Giovanni stood up, his green eyes scanning them. " _Wow_ , that is good."

"I know, right?" the green-haired girl agreed. "Via helped us pick them." Geneva wore a pirate costume, pointing a fake cutlass towards the stage. The upper half of her body was covered with a loose white tunic, and her waist was surrounded by a thick brown belt, with some red rags hanging from it. She wore black pants and black boots, as well as a brown vest outlined in gold. One of her eyes was covered by an eyepatch, and a black tricorn with a red feather sat on top of her head. Eight had a mummy costume, being covered in ivory wraps. Her head was exposed, save for a few wraps around her forehead. A black bodysuit could be seen underneath the wraps. She wore white sandals on her feet.

Inigo looked over at Octavia. "Well, you scored with the pirate costume."

"I think I prefer the mummy," Roy admitted. "It's more simple. So you have more chances to be creative."

"I wonder what Yuri and Perry are dressed us up as," Brayden mused. "Not that they can be better than ours, of course."

The red-haired inkling smirked. "We'll see."

More time passed, and the two remaining inklings were nowhere in sight.

"It's almost one," Alexis whispered to her sister. "Where are they?"

"Probably goofing off," she theorized. "Like they always do."

Just then, they noticed two figures approaching them. "Finally!" Iris exclaimed, upset. "You keep us waiting!" Yuri and Perry stopped in front of them, panting.

"Sorry...for the wait," Yuri apologized, out of breath. "The car...broke down...so we had...to walk here."

"The damn streets...were packed," Perry added. "Dunno why...but it sucked." Octavia then examined the costume the pale-skinned boy was wearing and burst out into laughter. "What?"

"I'm sorry... Ha!" She wiped a tear from her eye. "It's just that I did _not_ expect you to come dressed as Pearl."

It was true - Perry was dressed as Pearl from Off the Hook. It seemed to be a replica of her outfit, though there were some quality issues. The zippers appeared to be plastic, and the crown was slightly deformed. He also lacked a wig and contacts, instead changing his ink color from purple to pink. His eyes remained purple. Yuri had a relatively simple costume, wearing a black-and-white onesie in Judd's likeness.

"Hey, nothin' wrong with that," he protested. "Thought it'd be fun."

Everyone went silent when the intro to City of Color began playing. Callie took the microphone from a jellyfish and began speaking.

"Hey all you squidkids! It's Callie!" she announced.

Marie picked up her own microphone. "And I'm Marie."

"And we're the Squid Sisters!" both of them exclaimed.

"Welcome to the first and only Inkopolis Costume Contest," the grey-haired idol continued. "Hosted here in Deca Wings."

"We got sixteen contestants today, including our very own Gramps!" the black-haired idol informed, excited.

Cap'n Cuttlefish began clapping in his seat. "That's my grandsquids!"

"How does this work? When we call your name, come up to the stage," followed Marie.

"We'll be the judges," informed Callie. "Whoever's costume we like best wins!"

"Now, let's get to it."

"Until next time..."

"Staaaay fresh!" they finished, doing their signature poses. They walked off the stage and sat down at a table just in front of it.

"OK, first up... The powerhouse of the Rainbow Squids with his Luna Blaster, Roy!" Callie read.

The red-haired inkling stood up and walked up to the stage.

"What are you dressed as?" Marie asked.

"Jason, from _Friday the 13th,_ " he explained. "Y'know, that old human movie?"

"Hmm..." Callie wrote down something on a piece of paper. "That's a terrifyingly fresh costume!"

"Yeah, it's bewitching!" the other idol exclaimed. "Thank you, you may step down now."

Roy exited the stage, and then Callie continued, "Next, the octoling who's basically gone through hell to get here! Eight!"

The curly-haired octoling walked up to the stage and waved.

"That's a mummy, right?" Marie asked. "Sweet."

She nodded. "Yeah, it is," Eight confirmed.

"Spooky! Like I'm going to splat if you get any closer!" Callie complimented. The idols wrote their judgements down and dismissed the octoling.

"Thank you," she said as she exited the stage.

"Now, the chatty inkling with the Octobrush Nouveau, Octavia!" the black-haired idol announced.

The wavy-haired girl walked up on stage. "A fairy? Interesting," Marie remarked.

"Isn't it magical?" Callie clasped her hands together. "We should dress up as fairies next year, Marie!"

"Maybe we should," the grey-haired inkling agreed. "But we have a year before that."

"Next!" the first idol announced.

"Speedy, yet a glutton, it's Oscar," Marie called.

The boy with the afro walked up on stage, donning a poker face.

"A..." Callie's voice trailed off.

"Pumpkin," he informed them. "I am a pumpkin."

"O...K," the grey-haired idol said. They wrote things down on the paper and dismissed him.

"The Rainbow Squids' trusty backliner and encourager, Yuri!" Callie called.

The yellow-haired inkling walked up to the stage, pulling the hood of his onesie over his spiky hair.

"Is that Judd?" Marie asked. Yuri nodded. "That's adorable."

"We should go pet him, Marie! I bet his fur's soft!"

"What about Li'l Judd? His fur's soft, too."

"Then we gotta pet both!"

Yuri was dismissed, and Marie continued on. "The octoling so cheery it's like poison, Yvonne."

The girl with the pigtails walked on stage. "Like my costume?"

"I've seen Marina wear that," the grey-haired inkling remarked. "Guess octolings pull it off really well."

"Yeah, it's really good!" Callie encouraged.

"Yay!" she cheered. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Marie said. She was dismissed off the stage after the Squid Sisters wrote their judgements down.

"Now, for the inkling that's been there-and-back again, Geneva!" announced the black-haired inkling once more.

The green-haired inkling walked on stage. "Superfresh pirate costume," Marie complimented. "Hope you bathed today."

Geneva sighed. "Marie..."

"I'm just kidding," she assured her. "Really."

"Ooh, pirates are my favorite!" Callie cheered. "Really outdid yourself!"

She nodded. "Thank you." She walked offstage.

"Now, Inkopolis's seeker of justice, Alexis," Marie called.

 _It's my turn!_ Alexis rose from her seat and walked up to the stage, looking down on the two Squid Sisters. The grey-haired idol raised her eyebrows, impressed. Callie's smile only seemed to grow.

"A kyonshi!" the black-haired idol exclaimed. "Good way to use that new hat!"

"It's a creative idea," Marie noted. "Good job. You're dismissed, now."

Alexis sat back down in her chair and started to tune out the rest of the contest. Each of the remaining inklings and octolings walked up on stage, each gaining a reaction from the Squid Sisters. She laid back and put her arms behind her head. She blew on the paper hanging in front of her as a way to entertain herself. Eventually, they reached the last contestant, Cap'n Cuttlefish.

"His heart is pure, and nothing escapes his razor-sharp gaze, it's Gramps!" Marie announced.

The old inkling rose to his feet and walked up to the stage, waving his cane. "Saving the best for last, eh?"

"Eh, I wouldn't call it the 'best'..." she admitted.

"You get an A for effort, Gramps," Callie comforted him.

After he left the stage, the Squid Sisters returned to it, taking the microphone once again. "Alright, that's everyone," Callie declared.

"Now, wait for a moment while we discuss the winners," Marie informed. They set the microphones down and huddled together, discussing what was written on their paper. After a few minutes, they picked up the mics once more.

"In third place, we have Eight!" Callie announced.

Eight stood up, surprise filling her pink eyes. "I...won?"

"Yeah, you won third place," Brayden noted. "I hope I get first."

"In second place, we have Alexis," Marie followed.

Alexis blinked, but she figured that she would stand up as well. "Thanks!" she exclaimed, clapping. _Didn't think I would win, but here we are._

"And finally, first place is..." Callie trailed off, creating tension in the air.

" _Geneva!_ " they both announced.

The green-haired inkling stood up. "Huh. Well, thanks."

"Hey, wait a moment," Giovanni called out, crossing his arms. "I think this is rigged."

"Rigged?" Inigo muttered.

"Everyone who won knows you personally," he elaborated. "I think some people had better costumes than Eight and Alexis."

"Yeah, like me," Iris pointed out.

"Cap'n Cuttlefish didn't win," Alexis argued. "And he's their _grandpa._ "

"Since when has fourth place been a winning spot?" he argued. "This contest is bullshit."

"You realize there's not a prize, right?" Marie asked him. "This was just for fun."

Brayden blinked. "There is not?"

"Yeah, it was in the flier," Via confirmed.

"Well, as long as we had fun, that's what counts," Yuri interjected, standing up from his seat. "I loved seeing everyone dress up!"

"No matter how lazy or ridiculous," Octavia added, smirking.

Peyton looked at the dark-skinned boy. "...I guess I be having fun."

"You don't sound very confident 'bout that," Perry jested, walking up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Shut up," she muttered, pushing him away.

"Well, regardless." Inigo walked to the table the Squid Sisters were previously sitting at and got up on the top of it. "It's Splatoween. Where you can scare people, where you can get candy, and most importantly...dress up. It's the fun that counts, right? Just like Yuri said."

The members of Octa Prisma looked at one another and nodded. "This is my first Halloween in Inkopolis," Giovanni explained. "I think the same can be said for a few other members of my team."

"Back in Octo Valley, it was one of the few days we could be relaxing," Iris continued. "It...was just a fun day. For everyone."

"Everyone dressed up traditionally and danced!" Yvonne exclaimed. "When they were done, they gave out candy."

"Not much, though," Oscar added. "It was always bitter, too. Once you changed, you begin to realize the reality of the world. The first and last Octarian Halloween after I turned 14, I then realize how much the break meant to me."

"Geez...Octarian life must be rough," Yuri remarked.

"It was," Eight agreed. "It is why I am happy to be here. With the Squid Sisters, with Three and Four, with Off the Hook, with..." She smiled. "Everyone."

 _I mean that much to her?_ Alexis smiled. She never considered her and Eight friends, but they did share a bond. Agent 3, Agent 4, and Agent 8 all understood what it was like going in a dangerous situation alone, with only a few people helping. And even then, they only gave advice. They were doing all the fighting. _I guess we are friends, then._

Both Squid Sisters smiled as well, looking down at Eight.

It was then Cap'n Cuttlefish exclaimed, "Happy Splatoween, buckos!"

"Happy Splatoween!" everyone else followed.

"And may many more follow!" Alexis finished, holding a peace sign up in the air. "Many more, with all my friends."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, and hope you enjoy this light-hearted and slightly vulgar one-shot! It's just something I thought of yesterday, so I spent some time writing this for you all. And for those wondering: this is canon to "The Rainbow Squids." It just hasn't happened yet. Stay tuned for the next chapter of the main story, updated tomorrow, November 1st.
> 
> And hopefully, the story will show up on Fanfiction.net. It usually does, but it might just take a bit.


End file.
